Episode 4 - Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever
Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever is a 2002 action film starring Antonio Banderas and Lucy Liu. It is notable for having more gunfights than coherent lines of dialogue. Plot A drunken Spanish man fights a stoic Asian woman in search of his Italian/Puerto Rican wife and their Caucasian son. And literally everything explodes. Notable Characters *Jeremiah Ecks *Sever *Vinn *Robert Gant *A.J. Ross *Julio Martin The Episode *Due to Mike's drunkenness, Damien has stated numerous times that this was the most difficult episode to edit, a record it held up until ''The Wicker Man''. It still holds the distinction of being his least favorite episode of the show. *It marked the first appearance of Robocop. Scores James - Cliched Damien - Auto-fellatio Mike - (the sounds of Mike pissing) Highlights *Celebrity Jeopardy *Casio Keyboard preset #74 *"Who the fuck is the GZA?" - Mike *The hosts subsequently discuss the roster of the Wu-Tang Clan *The hosts assume their football sideline personalities again *"He stole the problem?" *A backwards firing gun *"Well, she failed the mission already. She's nowhere near the Paint N' Spray, and she's got God Mode turned on, and five stars. So you know what that means--lots more explosions." *The random rapist punch and the discussion around it *Related to the above, Damien is most definitely pro-rapist-punching *Exploding dildos *A VIRUS GUN *Movie hacking *"It's a FROG!?" *It was the illegitimate lovechild of a fiddler crab and a medicine cabinet *Michael Cole - motorbike and firearm expert *Mike makes the creepiest sound ever *Damien reads an email alternating between Alex Trebek and Jigsaw References Due to Mike being drunk for the majority of the show, this episode features over twice as many references and non-sequiturs than the typical show to this point. *SNL *Sean Connery *Burt Reynolds *Keanu Reeves *''Highlander'' *Rainn Wilson *Dolph Lundgren *Britney Spears *SyFy *Tiffany Gibson *Debbie Gibson *Chun-Li *''Kill Bill'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Saw V'' *''Saw VI'' *Nickleback *ICP *Three Day's Grace *''The Human Centipede'' *Sting (wrestler) *Prince *The Wu-Tang Clan *''Blade'' *Ghostface *Redman *Jay-Z *Nas *WWE *The Nexus *CM Punk *''South Park'' *''Bill Nye The Science Guy'' *Crystal Method *Liu Kang *''Black Christmas'' *WCW *Mortis *Glacier *''Mortal Kombat'' *Alex Wright *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *Kevin Nash *''Family Guy'' *Gunnar Hansen *''Max Payne'' *Dokken *Stryper *Queensryche *''The Hangover'' *''Tropic Thunder'' *Bruce Lee *Chuck Norris *''GI Joe'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Sleepy Hollow'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *Ewan McGregor *Christian Bale *''Heroes'' *Sunglass Hut *Cinnabon *Spencers *''Pokemon'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Criminal Minds'' *BT *Aphix Twin *The Chemical Brothers *Vader *''GTA'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Portal'' *Charlie Sheen *''Major League'' *Lindsay Lohan *Brian Wilson *Sam Goode *SunCoast *MeidaPlay *The Lonely Island *''Super Mario 3'' *''Talidega Nights'' *''Austin Powers'' *Kanye West *The Word Alive *Dr. Phil *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *Hardcore Dancing Kids *''Home Alone'' *''Slither'' *Sigourney Weaver *Lucy Lawless *''Blade Runner'' *Barry White *Brandy *Casey and Jojo *''Marvel vs Capcom'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Saving Private Ryan'' *''Catwoman'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Smallville'' *Bon Jovi *''Predator'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - The titular characters *Massive gunfight - The entire movie, essentially *Everything explodes *Antonio Banderas Slow Walk - Does this really even need explaining? *No One Will Like Your Character - Antonio Banderas flicks a cigarette away while slowly walking through the rain *Casio Keyboard *Plot convenience - People disappearing and reappearing arbitrarily *MacGuffin Disease - Nano Frog *Movie hacking - Everyone *Exposition fairy - Julio Martin *SYMBOLISM!!! *Nonsensical Title - Ecks and Sever fight exactly ONCE *Unrealistic Real Estate *Bullseye Bullshit **Sever, standing on a street, is able to hit guys standing on 15-story buildings with an SMG (a close-range, automatic firearm that is virtually useless if you are more than 50 feet away from your target) *Plot Armor - Ecks and Sever, obviously *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Ecks never even bothers to check the remains of the car in which he assumes his wife perished. *Needlessly cryptic - Every conversation between Julio and Ecks Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 3 - Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Next Episode - Episode 5 - The April Fools Joke Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:2002 films